The invention is directed to a controllable power semiconductor component wherein a cathode-side structure comprises a respective cathode terminal and a gate terminal, an n- base zone, an n buffer zone, and a p emitter zone are electrically contacted to an anode terminal and are provided in sequence.
A controllable power semiconductor component of this type is known from the IEEE paper to the 5th International Symposium on Power Semiconductor Devices and IC's having the title "A High Power IGBT Module For Traction Motor Drive" by M. Mori et al (pp. 287-291). In controllable power semiconductor components such as, for example, IGBT's (insulated gate bipolar transistor) and thyristors, an n.sup.+ -buffer zone is often provided, for example, between an n.sup.- -base zone and a p-emitter. A limitation of the space charge zone is possible as a result thereof and leads to a shorter base, which permits a lower on-state dc resistance. In order to diminish the latch-up tendency and, thus, in order to raise the breakdown voltage, the life expectancy of the charge carriers in the n.sup.- -base is shortened, for example by platinum diffusion or electron irradiation, as a result whereof, however, what is referred to as a tail current that is disadvantageously temperature-dependent arises upon shut-off of the controllable power semiconductor component.